Surprises
by FreeingAlys
Summary: 21 days and 11 hours. That how long it had been since I had last seen her. ElliePaige. One-Shot.


**Title:**Surprises  
**Rating:**T  
**Author:**iheartdotdotdot  
**Summery:**21 days and 11 hours. That how long it had been since I had last seen her. ElliePaige. One-Shot.  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Degrassi. I am not claiming any credit whatsoever.

**Surprises **

21 days and 11 hours. That's how long it had been since I had last seen her. I didn't want to be counting the hours and days, but I was. I actually was. This stupid crush has to be the most pathetic experience of my life so far. I have never done anything like this. But with her I'm just a little obsessed. It's like I'm crazy. Crazy for her, as stupid as that sounds. But I really am. She makes me crazy. I do things and act in ways I never thought I would when I am around her and think about her. She's going to be the official end of me.

I sat back down in my bed and let out a long sigh. I hate living alone. It's hard with out Marco and of course her. I hate it. She was someone to me, as much as I hate think that. She was the type of girl I had never imagined to be friends with. Never mind being in love with. Ellie Nash is really going to be the end of me.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and turned it on. I scrolled my contact list until I hit Marco's name and I dialed. I was really starting to get restless. I had to do something, anything to take my mind off of her. "What Paige?" He answered sounded upset. I heard him grunt and drop something that sounded big and heavy.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I sat up on my bed and stared down my comforter.

"Just moving. It sucks. So, what's up?" I heard a couple things crash in the background and I wished that I was there with him. Being alone in this condo, as wonderful as it is, isn't quite as nice as the house.

"Nothing. I was just a little lonely is all. I miss my room-mates." I said and Marco laughed quietly.

"I miss you too Paige. But it's what you wanted right? You wanted your own condo. Now you have it, so enjoy it." Marco took a deep breath and I could almost see him falling down onto his chair to relax.

"I know Marco. It's just hard without my best friends."

"Even Ellie?" Marco asked sounding doubtful and I knew it would be shocking to him. Really shocking.

"Yes, especially her." I mumbled while wiping at my eyes that were growing wet as I listened to Marco ramble on. His rambling was something I never thought I would miss.

"It's fine Paige. We'll get through this." Marco sounded upbeat so I took it as a good sign. We would be fine.

"Okay. I'll let you go."

"Bye Paige."

"Bye." I hung up the phone quickly and tossed it on my bed.

I let out a sigh and stood off my bed. I had to get out of this mood. It was doing nothing for me. I needed to do something productive to keep my mind off her and this stupid counter I constantly had running through my head.

I walked to my closet and looked through my clothes. If this day needed anything it would be one fun night at a club or something. I flipped through my clothes trying to find something that would say I was stable and completely fine. It needed it to say I'm not completely hung up on someone who would never feel the same towards me. I finally picked a red dress and pulled it down from the hanger it was dangling from.

It was perfect. It was just what I needed.

I tossed it on my bed and headed towards the bathroom to do my make-up and hair. As I did so I glanced at the clock and felt my stomach rumble as I realized I hadn't eaten for five hours. That would probably help my mood, food is always good in moments like these.

After I applied my make-up and ran a brush through my hair a few times I walked to my kitchen and stood in the middle. It was huge, just a bit bigger then the house's kitchen. It would be great for dinner party's and having friends over to cook and bake. I loved it, it just was starting to remind me of what I didn't have. Like painted walls, Marco and Ellie. It's a little weird that those days are actually over.

As I pulled out a pan to fry up a piece of chicken my door bell rang and I jumped slightly at the sound. It was the first time I had ever heard it, and it sound really weird.

I walked to the front door and pulled it open without checking to see who it could be. "Hey." I froze stiff as I stared at her eyes and dirty red hair. It looked like she had been in the same state as me for the last 21 days and 13 hours now.

"Ellie?" I let go of the door handle and stared at the girl who had been haunting my head since I had last seen her.

"Hey Paige." She weakly smiled at me as she walked into my condo and I shut teh door behind her, still in a minor shock. I really wasn't expecting to see her , especially dressed how I am. Why did I have to put on my pink duck pj bottoms? I have the perfectly perfect plaid ones, but of course I choose the more embarrassing ones.

"Nice PJs." She said it with a smirk and like she had known exactly what I had been thinking. That's the thing about Ellie, she acts like she knows everything about you, more then you even know.

"I was just getting dressed to go out." I said remembering how to talk.

"What is that smell?" Ellie's nose wrinkled up in that cute way it does when she finds something unpleasant.

"My pan!" I exclaimed as I ran from the front door to the kitchen and I removed the pan quickly.

"You never were the best cook."

"Hey!" I glanced over at Ellie who was biting down on her tongue holding back a laugh. "You are such a smart ass." I mumbled and Ellie let the laugh out. I smiled to myself with my back to her just listening to the sound of her laugh was magical.

"You haven't asked me." Ellie said her voice more serious now and I turned to face her again, my pan out of harm's way.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking over to Ellie until I was as close to her as I could handle. I wanted to reach out and hug her tightly, but I knew she would think that was weird.

"Why am I here? That's what you should be asking." Ellie crossed her arms quickly and then uncrossed them like she was nervous or something.

"Okay. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." Ellie said her voice breaking slightly with each word.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I smiled at her and Ellie shook her head.

"It's more then that Paige. I've been craving seeing you, being in the same room as you again." Ellie's cheeks flushed slightly at the thought she just laid out on me and my heart speed up.

"What?" I asked my voice lower then usual and Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

"I like you." Ellie glanced up and smiled lightly before leaning close to me. "I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you--" I was interrupted by Ellie quickly and smoothly covering her lips over mine. I pressed my hands along side her hips and Ellie brushed hers through my hair. The kiss was amazing. The same as our first, but much better.

Ellie broke my lips apart with her tongue and kissed me deeply and I felt like I was standing on air. Kissing Ellie was better then I had ever thought. Kissing Ellie was like walking on clouds while listening to your favorite song full blast. It was pure happiness all within itself.

"Ellie." I sighed out when Ellie stepped back from her, her lips turned upright into a smile.

"Paige." She mimicked my tone and I let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad you stopped by." Ellie laughed and we walked back out to the living room where we collapsed on the couch. Ellie ran her fingers through my hair and I smiled as I stared into her eyes.

The moment was perfect and I prayed it wouldn't end. Ellie kissed me again and we sunk into the couch and stayed there most of the night.


End file.
